kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת אמור תשע"ג
thumb|ימין|335 px|קדומים עצמאות תורה - אולפני אתרוג thumb|right|335 px|סרטון יפה לקראת יום ירושלים מאז מלחמת העצמאות (תש"ח -- 1948) ובמשך 19 שנה הייתה ירושלים עיר מחולקת: החלק המערבי של העיר היה בידי ישראל ואילו חלקה המזרחי, כולל ירושלים העתיקה, היה בשליטת ירדן (פרט להר הצופים). אך ביום כ"ח בחודש אייר תשכ"ז -- 1967, שהיה היום השלישי למלחמת ששת הימים, כבשו חיילי צה"ל את ירושלים המזרחית, ובכך הביאו לאיחודה מחדש של העיר המחולקת. ב"ה אור ליום י"ב אייר תשע"ג =אקטואליה= ב-3 שנים נעשו הסדרי חוב : 21 מיליארד לתשומת לב החברים בקופות פנסייה, קופות גמל ובעלי פוליסות בחברות ביטוח בין השנים 2008 עד 2011 בוצעו בישראל 94 הסדרי חוב בשוק האג"ח בסכום כולל של כ-21 מיליארד שקל. רוב ההסדרים כללו היקפי ענק של יותר מ-100 מיליון שקל כל אחד. נתון זה עולה מתוך בדיקה מקיפה שמבצע מבקר המדינה וצפוי להתפרסם כדו"ח בחודשים הקרובים. במשרדו של מבקר המדינה, השופט בדימוס יוסף שפירא מסבירים כי הם מוטרדים מתופעת ה"תספורות" והסדרי החוב שנעשים עם הלווים הגדולים במשק לצד הריכוזיות הגבוהה של לווים במערכת הפיננסית. כך למשל, עוד עלה מהבדיקה כי בשנת 2011 ניתנו כ-72% מהאשראי הבנקאי לציבור ל-2% בלבד מהלווים. הנתונים מלמדים על הסיכונים העצומים ליציבות השוק במקרה של נפילת הטייקונים, ועל ההטיה המובנית במשק לגישה לאשראי. בדיקת המבקר מתמקדת בתחום ריכוזיות האשראי לקבוצות עסקיות גדולות וההגנות הניתנות למחזיקי אג"ח קונצרניות. לאור חשיבות הנושא החליט משרד מבקר המדינה לייחד שתי מטלות ביקורת במסגרת הדו"ח: "הפיקוח על ריכוזיות אשראי והשקעות בקבוצות עסקיות" וה"הפיקוח על כספי משקיעים באג"ח לא ממשלתיות". לדברי המבקר, תיבדק בין היתר גם פעילות הרגולטורים בתחום הסיכונים המערכתיים שנובעים מהריכוזיות הגבוהה של האשראי הבנקאי, וההשקעות של הגופים המוסדיים במספר קטן של קבוצות עסקיות גדולות. כן ייבחנו ההגנות החוזיות הניתנות למחזיקי איגרות החוב. הביקורת מתבצעת מול הרגולטורים הרלוונטיים: הפיקוח על הבנקים בבנק ישראל, אגף שוק ההון ורשות ניירות ערך. הדו"ח המסכם כבר נשלח לקבלת הערותיהם ויתפרסם כאמור בחודשים הקרובים. מבדיקת "כלכליסט", נכון לתחילת 2013 נסחרות בבורסה 46 חברות בסיכון גבוה שאמורות לשלם בשנת 2013 למחזיקי האג"ח שלהן כ־5.7 מיליארד שקל. סכום זה אינו כולל חברות שגורלן כבר הוכרע והן נמצאות בשלבים שונים של פירוק. * תומר אביטל כלכליסט 19 באפריל 2013 =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: תפילת שחרית # אדם הנכנס לבית הכנסת, לא ימהר להתפלל מיד כשנכנס, שאין דעתו מיושבת עליו, אלא ישהה שיעור זמן הליכה של שמונה טפחים. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # וכן לא יתפלל סמוך לפתח (בשיעור שמונה טפחים), כיון שמתוך כך הוא מביט החוצה לרשות הרבים, ואינו יכול לכוון. ואף אם אין הפתח פתוח לרשות הרבים לא ישב סמוך לפתח, כיון שנראה כאילו ישיבת בית הכנסת היא משאוי עליו, ורוצה לצאת במהרה. # לא יזכיר אדם שם שמים, בברכה או בתפילה, כשראשו מגולה. ואינו יכול לכסות ראשו בידו, כיון שהיד והראש הם גוף אחד, ואין הגוף יכול לכסות את עצמו, אבל אדם אחר יכול לכסות ראשו (של המברך) בידו. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # וכן יכול האדם עצמו למשוך מעט את שרוול בגדו, ולכסות בזה את ראשו בעת הברכה. המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית: מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל נודה מאד מאד למי שיזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד פרק ה, משנה ב: בבית המקדש היו לכל הפחות שלשה גזברים, הממונים על המשא ומתן בממון הקדש, ושבעה אמרכלים, שמפתחות האוצרות בידיהם. אין ממנים מינוי של ממון על הציבור, בפחות משני בני אדם, מלבד אותם שקיבלו הציבור עליהם, והסכימו שיהיו ממונים יחידים. משנה ג: לדעת תנא קמא היו ארבע חותמות בהם יבואר במשנה הבאה, 'עגל', לכל נסכי הבקר. 'גדי' לכל נסכי הצאן, חוץ מאילים. 'זכר', לנסכי האילים. 'חוטא' לנסכי המצורעים. לדעת בן עזאי היו שני מיני חוטא, 'חוטא דל' ו'חוטא עשיר', שקרבנותיהם שונים. משנה ד: המביא קרבן וזקוק לנסכים היה משלם לממונה על החותמות, ותמורת החותם היה מקבל נסכים מאת הממונה על הנסכים. ובערב נותן הממונה על החותמות את הממון לממונה על הנסכים, לפי החותמות שבידו. אם נמצא בידו ממון מיותר, הרי הוא להקדש. ואם חסר ממון, עליו לשלם מביתו. משנה ה: אם טוען אדם שאבד לו חותם, ממתינים עד הערב, ואם אכן חסר חותם אחד שכבר שילמו עליו, נותנים לו. ועל כל חותם היה כתוב תאריך של אותו יום, שלא יוכלו הרמאים להשתמש בחותמות ישנות שמצאו. משנה ו: 'לשכת חשאין' שבמקדש, היו יראי חטא נותנים שם ממון בסתר, ועניים ממשפחות נכבדות נוטלים משם צרכיהם בסתר. 'לשכת הכלים', כל המתנדב כלי מניחו שם, ופעם בשלשים יום היו הגזברים פותחים את הלשכה, וכל כלי שהיו זקוקים לו במקדש, היו נוטלים. וכלים שלא היו זקוקים להם, היו מוכרים אותם, והממון לבדק הבית. המקור:halachotbeyom@gmail.com יוצאין עליהן בכלי זיינן ומחללין עליהן את השבת (בעקבות הדף היומי מ"ה א') " אמר רב יהודה אמר רב נכרים שצרו על עיירות ישראל - אם באו על עסקי ממון - אין יוצאין עליהם בכלי זיינן ואין מחללין עליהן את השבת... ובעיר הסמוכה לספר, אפילו לא באו על עסקי נפשות אלא על עסקי תבן וקש - יוצאין עליהן בכלי זיינן ומחללין עליהן את השבת... דרש רבי דוסתאי דמן בירי: מהו שכתוב - 'וַיַּגִּדוּ לְדָוִד לֵאמֹר הִנֵּה פְלִשְׁתִּים נִלְחָמִים בִּקְעִילָה וְהֵמָּה שֹׁסִים אֶת הַגֳּרָנוֹת'? שנויה ברייתא: 'קְעִילָה - עיר הסמוכה לספר היתה, והם לא באו אלא על עסקי תבן וקש – שכתוב - 'וְהֵמָּה שֹׁסִים אֶת הַגֳּרָנוֹת'. וכתוב - 'וַיִּשְׁאַל דָּוִד בַּד' לֵאמֹר הַאֵלֵךְ וְהִכֵּיתִי בַּפְּלִשְׁתִּים הָאֵלֶּה וַיֹּאמֶר ד' אֶל דָּוִד לֵךְ וְהִכִּיתָ בַפְּלִשְׁתִּים וְהוֹשַׁעְתָּ אֶת קְעִילָה' - מה שאל דויד את ד'? אם שאלתו היתה שאלה הלכתית - האם מותר לחלל את השבת עבור ממונם של היהודים שיושבים בעיר הספר – הרי בית דינו של שמואל הרמתי קיים, והוא היה צריך לשאול אותם והם היו מתירים לו. אלא דויד ידע שהדבר מותר, ושאלתו היתה האם הוא יצליח במלחמתו..." חז"ל למדו מהפרטים שמתארים את הקרב בקעילה השלכות הלכתיות. הצאן שבדרך כלל אינו מובא לאזור הקרב, מלמד שהפלשתים לא באו כדי להילחם ביושבי קעילה. אנשי קעילה דשו וזרו כבר את תבואתם, והם הכניסו כבר את ערימות הדגן שלהם אל תוך העיר שהיתה עיר בצורה – "עִיר דְּלָתַיִם וּבְרִיחַ". לאנשי קעילה לא היתה נשקפת סכנת חיים מיידית; והם היו מסוגלים לעמוד זמן קצר במצור, עד שצבאו הגדול של שאול יבוא ויסייע בידם. חז"ל הסיקו מהפרשה, שהפלשתים באו עם מקניהם, כדי שהמקנה שלהם יאכל את ה"תבן וקש" שנותרו בגרנות של קעילה. אך הפלשתים איימו על אנשי קעילה - שאם הם יצאו מתוך העיר הבצורה כדי להפריע למקניהם לאכול את ה"תבן וקש", - הם יילחמו בם ויהרגו אותם. וחז"ל למדו מתוך דבריהם של אנשי דויד – "הִנֵּה אֲנַחְנוּ פֹה בִּיהוּדָה יְרֵאִים וְאַף כִּי נֵלֵךְ קְעִלָה אֶל מַעַרְכוֹת פְּלִשְׁתִּים" - שהחיים בעיר ספר הם חיים של מתח בקרבת הגויים, ומי שבא לגור שם נחון במידת מסירות הנפש. אולם חז"ל הסיקו מהפרשיה, שלמרות מסירות הנפש של יושבי עיר-הספר, הם עלולים לעזוב את עיר-הספר בגלל שיקולים של "תבן-וקש". אם יושבי קְעִילָה היו נותרים ללא תבן-וקש, רבים מביניהם היו עלולים להחליט שהישיבה בערי הספר מפלה אותם לרעה. אחיהם שנמצאים בעיירות הפנימיות שבתוך ארץ ישראל אינם סובלים מביזה של תבן-וקש, ואילו הם שנמצאים בעיירת הספר סובלים מכך. תחושת ההפליה לרעה עלולה לגרום רבים מיושבי עיר-הספר להחליט לעבור לגור במרכז הארץ. ואם מספר יושבי עיר-הספר עלול להידלדל, היא עלולה להילכד בסופו של דבר בידי הפלשתים. ולכידתה עלולה להביא לחדירת הפלשתים לכל הארץ ולאובדן הארץ. ולמרות ששרשרת החששות האלו נראית רחוקה ולא הכרחית – צריך להחמיר בהתייחסות לחששות האלו; וצריך לדון אותם כדיני נפשות שמחללים עליהם את השבת. וכתב שם הריטב"א בחידושיו: "... דכל שהיא סמוכה לספר - עסקי ממון כעסקי נפשות דמי - ויוצאין עליו להציל אפילו בשבת" ספר שמואל מלמדנו, שבעיר הסמוכה לספר – מותר ואף מצווה על כל ישראל לחלל את השבת כדי להציל את ממונם מידי האויב. ולהכרעתו של ספר שמואל בעניין התבן-וקש של ערי הספר יש השלכה גם לגבי איסור הירק בערי הספר, וכפי שיתבאר לקמן. ארץ חמדה אברהם טננבאום כתב:"גם בתחילת היישוב בארץ, עדיין התלבטו בדין זה הלכה למעשה. באחת השבתות, התנפלו שודדים על כפר-סבא, שאדמותיה היו שייכות לאנשי פתח-תקווה. כששמעו הללו על הדבר בהיותם בבית הכנסת, פנו לרב בשאלה מה לעשות. הרב פסק שמדובר באיזור ספר, ולכן ניתן לחלל את השבת גם על קש ותבן. עלו אנשי פתח-תקווה על סוסיהם, ובראשם השומר האגדי אברהם שפירא, ויצאו לכפר-סבא להילחם בשודדים על החובה למסור את הנפש חודש אייר - ירושליים אחרי מות קדושים תשעג thumb|ימין|335 px|חודש אייר - ירושליים אחרי מות קדושים תשעג מהות חודש אייר שונה מחודש שקדם לו, חודש ניסן, ללא תחנון - היעד הוא החודש הבא, חודש סיון. העצמות של החודש הראשון והחודש השלישי מוכחות לנו: יציאת מצרים ומתן תורה. חודש אייר הוא חודש ביניים. ובכל זאת, יש לו חשיבות גם בימינו אלו. חודש אייר מכונה בשם "חודש זיו", ומוזכר בהקשר להקמת בית המקדש על-ידי שלמה המלך. חנוכת המקדש היתה בחודש זיו, כנראה בראש חודש, שכן נאמר "חודש זיו" - 480 לאחר יציאת מצרים. אך במופלא, אין כל איזכור למועד חנוכת אהל מועד שחל גם במועד זה. חודש ניסן מוקדש למשכן. חודש אייר לבית המקדש בירושלים. נדון בנקודת הראות ההיסטורית וההלכתית של חודש אייר. במידה, במשקל ובמשורה (מתוך העלון לשבת: שבתון - למשפחה היהודית) thumb|650px|מרכז * ראו כאן על יהדות טטואן =עם ישראל= נפתח מוזיאון יהדות פולין thumb|ימין|335 px|Watch the new movie about the Museum of the History of Polish Jews! Production: Panatofilm Music: Mikołaj Trzaska Production Coordinator: Zofia Borysiewicz המוזיאון להיסטוריה של יהודי פולין נפתח באפריל 2013 באתר של גטו ורשה לשעבר. מוזיאון הנרטיב מולטימדיה ומרכז תרבות יציג את ההיסטוריה של יהודי פולין ותרבות העשירה שהם יצרו במשך כמעט 1000 שנים. ביוזמת האגודה של המכון היהודי היסטורי של פולין בוורשה בשנת 1996, המוזיאון להיסטוריה של יהודי פולין תהיה מוסד ייחודי. לא רק שזה המוזיאון הראשון ויחידה שיתמקד בהיסטוריה של יהודי פולין, אבל גם את זה הוא מוסד באמת 21rst המאה בכל מובן. מנהלו הראשון של המוזיאון היה יז'י Halbersztadt, שתרם רב ליצירתו של המוזיאון ואת הצורה של תצוגת הקבע. הוא הוחלף ע"י אגניישקה Rudzińska, שהיה מנהל בפועל עד לחודש יוני 2012. מנהל בפועל הנוכחי של המוזיאון הוא אנדז'יי Cudak. באמצעות המחקר היסטורי העדכני והחדשני ביותר בתערוכת עיצוב, המוזיאון יהיה לטבול את המבקרים בעולם של יהודי פולין ולעודד את החקר באמצעות מגוון רחב של אמצעי תקשורת, מסמכים, וחפצים. כמרכז תרבותי וחינוכי, המוזיאון יספק סביבה ייחודית למידה, תוכניות ציבוריות תוססות, ומקום מפגש ייחודי לציבור רחב תמונות מהמוזיאון Poloin museum 5.PNG Poloin museum 4.PNG Poloin museum 3.PNG Poloin museum 2.PNG Poloin museum 1.PNG * אתר המוזיאון תמונה נבחרת בויקיפדיה (ויקישיתוף) החודש נבחרה התמונה להלן thumb|650px|יש הסברים בשפות רבות, אך לא בעברית ההסבר האנגלי: English: Warsaw Ghetto Uprising - Photo from Jürgen Stroop Report to Heinrich Himmler from May 1943. The original German caption reads: "Forcibly pulled out of dug-outs". One of the most famous pictures of World War II. People identified in the picture: זיהוי אפשרי'' * Identity of the boy in the front was not confirmed, but is possibly Artur Dab Siemiatek, Levi Zelinwarger (next to his mother, Chana Zelinwarger) or Tsvi Nussbaum. * Hanka Lamet - small girl on the left * Matylda Lamet Goldfinger - Hanka's mother next to her (second from the left) * Leo Kartuziński - teenaged boy in the background with white bag on his shoulder * Golda Stavarowski - in the background, first woman from the right, with one hand raised * Josef Blösche - SS man with gun, was executed in 1969 Hidden Synagogue I got this from my grandfather. It's a teapot that has secret jewish religious objects קבלתי את הכלים מסבא, זו מערכת להגשת תה עם כלים דתיים יהודים. M2yMF6dh.jpg IiTDIn4h.jpg 4GHvIyGh.jpg * עוד 21 פריטים באתר זה * הקישור הועתק לכאן, תורגם לעברית וכולל את התמונות השבעתי אתכם בנות ירושלים thumb|right|305 px| השבעתי אתכם בנות ירושלים קראו את סיפורו המרגש של ידידיה מאיר ב"אתנחתא" בעיתון בשבע. thumb|650px|center * הנה הקישור לסיפור "יציאת מצרים:נוסח ססיל דה מייל thumb|right|650 px| למרות אי הדיוקים שווה צפייה - יציאת מצרים - מבוסס על סיפור אמיתי, חג הפסח מבוסס עליו סרט זה מוזכר בתורה בספר שמות מספר פעמים.. הסרט הזה מלמד כל כך הרבה על עם ישראל שווה צפייה - - - לחלק השני של הסרט: www.youtube.com/watch?v=280kBH7-mKM ארבעים הימים של מוסה דאג בעקבות הכתבה במקור ראשון על רובע הארמנים בעיר העתיקה ויום השנה thumb|right|335 px|Forty Days of Musa Dagh (1982) הסרט שהטורקים רצו למנוע את הקרנתו '''על הנסיונות להפיק סרט - Was first scheduled to be filmed by MGM in 1934, but production was cancelled after pressure from the Turkish government through the U.S. State Department, and threats of boycotts against MGM and Jewish businesses. Plans by MGM to produce the film in 1968-69, and later by Sylvester Stallone in 2006, were also cancelled under pressure from Turkish groups על הספר - ארבעים הימים של מוסא דאג הוא רומן מאת הסופר היהודי-אוסטרי פרנץ ורפל, המבוסס על אירועים שקרו בהר משה ("מוסה דאג"; בדרום טורקיה, מערבית לאנטקיה) בזמן רצח העם הארמני בידי הטורקים בשנת 1915. הספר פורסם לראשונה בגרמניה בנובמבר 1933, זכה להצלחה בינלאומית, ועורר את דעת הקהל העולמית להכרה ברדיפות הארמנים. ורפל ניבא בספרו את היחס אל היהודים בגרמניה כתוצאה מהאנטישמיות והנאציזם. על אף שהספר לא הוחרם רשמית בגרמניה הנאצית, הוא סווג על ידי השלטונות כ"בלתי רצוי" ונמכר בחשאי. בשנת 1933 גורש ורפל מהאקדמיה הפרוסית לאמנויות. פרנץ ורפל אמר על הספר: יש הרואים ב"ארבעים הימים של מוסא דאג" ספר עובדתי, אך למעשה הוא סיפור בדיוני המבוסס על עובדות ומושפע מהן.(מהויקיפדיה העברית) להלן הציטוט המפורסם על משמעות האירוע :When Hitler ordered his death units to "exterminate without mercy or pity men, women, and children belonging to the Polish-speaking race," he was confident that the world would overlook the mass murder. "After all," he asked rhetorically on the eve of the 1939 invasion of Poland, "who remembers the massacres of the Armenians?" When Jews of Warsaw Ghetto stood against the Nazis, their source of inspiration was Prague-born Jewish writer Franz Werfel's "THE FORTY DAYS OF MUSA DAGH", the 1933 novel whose graphic depiction of the Armenian plight which later shaped a generation in Israel. A MUST see movie for every Jew and Armenian and for everyone who wants to create a better world without "Man's inhumanity to man" into the 21st century. ARMENIAN GENOCIDE marked the first genocide of the century we left behind. We all can learn something from this movie. =ארץ ישראל= ברוך הבא: על חאן, קהווה ושני מְצָדים thumb|300px|ימין|צילום ה"חאן" מכביש תל-אביב-ירושלים - מהכתבה מאת: כתב וצילם ברוך גיאן בקרוב יחלו העבודות להרחבת הכביש משער הגיא לירושלים. אומרים שגם רכבת תגיע מתל אביב לעיר הבירה במהירות שיא של כחצי שעה. אבל אנחנו יודעים את האמת: אשרי המאמין ועוד חזון למועד. עד אז פקקים רבים צפויים לנו... רגע לפני שכל זה יתחיל ביקשתי לחזור אל משהו מחווית הנסיעה בקו העתיק יפו-ירושלים. על פי 'מורה דרך בארץ ישראל', שחיבר אברהם משה לונץ בשנת 1890, הנסיעה במרכבה – היא הדיליז'אנס המפורסם – ארכה תשע שעות: 'ושלוש תחנות בהדרך הזה רמלה שעות מיפו באב אל וואד שעות מרמלה קלוניא שעות מבאב אל-וואד'. בתקופות שקדמו למרכבה לקחה הנסיעה זמן רב יותר, ובשלב מסוים צריכים היו הנוסעים והסוסים להחליף כוח ואף לישון. על החאן של באב אל-וואד כתב לונץ: 'העגלה תעמוד כאן כשעה ויותר והנוסע יוכל לעלות לבית המלון, לנוח מעמלו ולהשיב נפשו במאכל ומשתה'. מול תחנת הדלק שבכניסה לשער הגיא (או ביציאה ממנו, תלוי בכיוון), עומד עד היום, איתן אך נטוש, החאן העתיק, שבמאה ה-19 היה מלון אורחים ותחנת דרכים חשובה. בגבעה שמעל תחנת הדלק עומד על מכונו המצד הטורקי, ששימש כתחנת משמר בכניסה לוואדי הצר. זה היה אחד משבעה-עשר מְצָדִים ומגדלי שמירה שהוקמו ביוזמת מושל ירושלים הטורקי (סוראיה פחה) בשנת 1860, כדי לאבטח את הדרך מיפו לירושלים. כמעט כל המצדים הללו נהרסו ורק ארבעה נותרו: האחד, סמוך לתחנת השירות המטאורולוגי בבית דגן (היום חלק ממוסך); השני, בלטרון; השלישי, בפתח שער הגיא; והרביעי, הוא תחנת המשטרה ברחוב יפו, סמוך לשוק מחנה יהודה. לטרון מוכרת לרובנו בעיקר בזכות מבנה המשטרה הבריטית, שמשמש היום אתר הנצחה של גייסות השריון, ובזכות 'מנזר השתקנים' היפה. על ראש הגבעה שלצדו הדרום-מזרחי של המנזר (אפשר להגיע לשם בהליכה קלה) נמצא המצד הטורקי, בנוי לתלפיות אף על פי שכבר איננו שלם. מראש הגבעה יש תצפית יפה על היישוב היהודי-ערבי נוה שלום ועל שפלת החוף. בסמוך ניתן לראות גם את השרידים הצלבניים של 'מגדל האבירים', שנקרא בצרפתית 'לה טורון דה שבלייה' (זהו מקור השיבוש 'לטרון'). בשנות השבעים של המאה ה-19 שכן לרגלי הגבעה מלון בשם 'המכבים' (היזמים היו אמריקני ופלסטיני), שרק מעט ידוע עליו והיום כבר לא נותר ממנו זכר. * [http://onegshabbat.blogspot.co.il/2013/04/blog-post_14.html המקור:"הבלוג של דוד אסף" ו'הקש לקריאת המאמר במלואו'] * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/Shaar-ha-Gai ערך מורחב על האתר שער הגיא] מקומו של עזאזל thumb|300px|ימין|שעיר לעזאזל, ויליאם הולמן הנט, 1854 נתנאל אלינסון  ויאיר טיקטין במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון מעלים הצעה לאיתור המקום מקומו של עזאזל וכך הם כתבו במבוא למאמר: יסיונות רבים נעשו עד היום למציאת מקום השלכת השעיר לעזאזל במדבר יהודה. הדעה המקובלת מזהה את המקום בג'אבל מונטר שליד בקעת הורקניה, כ-12 ק"מ מירושלים. השם מונטר מתפרש במשמעות של "הצופה, השומר" (נוטר) או מלשון ניתור. ייתכן ששם זה קשור למיקום הסוכה האחרונה שממנה היה העם "שומר מרחוק" על השלכת השעיר כפי שמופיע במשנת יומא (ו, ה): "על כל סוכה וסוכה אומרים לו הרי מזון והרי מים ומלוין אותו מסוכה לסוכה חוץ מאחרונה שבהן שאינו מגיע עמו לצוק אלא עומד מרחוק ורואה את מעשיו". עד כאן לגבי מקום זריקת השעיר בזמן המקדש והדברים מפורסמים. אולם מה היה כאשר שכן המשכן בשילה? מהיכן היה נזרק השעיר אז? לאור הציטוט הבא -על פי הברייתא במסכת יומא ברור שגם בתקופת שילה היה נוהג שילוח השעיר, כפי שמובא (סז, ב): "תניא: המדברה, המדברה, במדבר – לרבות נוב וגבעון, שילה ובית עולמים". יש להניח שכשם שבבית המקדש בירושלים היה מקום מיוחד לזריקת השעיר ('צוק' בלשון המשנה), כך גם בזמן משכן שילה היה מותקן לכך מקום מיוחד וקבוע. היכן אם כן מקומו? וההצעה - ברצוננו להציע כי מקום זריקת השעיר בהתאם לכך היה כעשרה ק"מ מזרחית למקום המשוער של משכן שילה, במצוקי ואדי רשאש לכיוון מדבר שומרון, בגדה הצפונית על יד המפל הגדול של הנחל. מצוקו של ואדי רשאש הוא המצוק הקרוב ביותר למשכן שילה שעונה על כל התנאים של זריקת השעיר: הוא מצוי במדבר, זהו צוק תלול למדי, והוא ממוקם במרחק ריאלי להליכה ביום אחד. יתרונו של זיהוי זה על פני הדעות הקיימות במחקר הוא בקרבתו היחסית למשכן שילה. הרב מאיר קוזניץ (תחומין כרך י) סבר כי מקום זריקת השעיר בתקופת שילה היה אותו מקום שממנו זרקו את השעיר במדבר יהודה, כאשר שמו של המקום הוא 'עזאזל'. לטענתו מקום זה הוא במצוקי נחל מכמש. הצעה נוספת, של ד"ר דב אשבל, מזהה את המקום בסרטבה. לטענתו עזאזל הוא שמו של שר הברקים עוז אל, שהוא שר רע, והוסב שמו בלשון סגי נהור לשר טבא (שר טוב) שהשתמר כסרטבה. הבעיה המרכזית בשתי הצעות אלו היא המרחק הרב משילה עד מקום זריקת השעיר – כ-27 ק"מ או כ-25 ק"מ בהתאמה. לשיטתנו, לעומת זאת, מדובר על עשרה ק"מ בלבד. טיולי מדרשת גופנא thumb|300px|ימין אנו שמחים להזמינכם למגוון טיולים מיוחדים בשבוע הקרוב - זבח הפסח השומרוני בהר גריזים ו-3 טיולים נוספים והרצאה בעקבות מרד בר-כוכבא לרגל חופש ל"ג בעומר: * יום שלישי הקרוב, יג באייר (23.4) - ארץ שכם וזבח הפסח של השומרונים בהדרכת אהרן טבגר - טיול מיוחד ברכבים פרטיים. כמידי שנה, מקיימת עדת השומרונים בהר גריזים טקס קרבן פסח שחל, לשיטתם, בימים אלו. נצא לסיור קצר להכרת ארץ שכם לפני הטקס ונסיים בצפייה בטקס המרהיב. האתרים שנבקר בהם: תצפית רכס הר כביר, עין כפיר, חוות גבעות עולם, מצפה שלושת הימים, גן לאומי הר גריזים, מצפה יוסף. נק' מפגש: תחנת הדלק אריאל בשעה 12:00. * יום ראשון הבא, יח באייר (28.4), ל"ג בעומר - אל גבעת היקבים - תצפית מרהיבה, מים ומחילות מסתור -טיול רגלי למשפחות. נצא מהיישוב חרשה, שם נערוך תצפית היקפית אל עבר הרי גופנא ומישור החוף. נרד לאתר גבעת היקבים ונזחל במחילות המסתור. נסיים ברחיצה ושכשוך במעין טלמון. נק' מפגש - שער היישוב טלמון בשעה 10:30. סיום בשעה 15:00. * יום ראשון הבא, יח באייר (28.4), ל"ג בעומר, אחה"צ - בעקבות מרד בר-כוכבא בהרי גופנא בהדרכת דביר רביב- סיור מרתק ברכבים פרטיים למיטיבי קשב ובסופו הרצאה בליווי מצגת וכיבוד קל. נצא לטיול בעקבות התגליות החדשות בנוגע למרד בר-כוכבא באזור הרי גופנא. נבקר בחורבת נג'מת אל-הדלי, בה נמצאו מערכות מסתור ובית יוצר מימי מרד בר-כוכבא, נבקר בבית הכנסת העתיק במודיעין עילית ששימש עד לימי המרד. נשקיף על מערת עבוד, שם הסתתרו מורדים שברחו מהרומאים ונערוך תצפית על האתרים בהם נתגלו מערכות מסתור לאחרונה. לקראת ערב נתכנס להרצאה מרתקת ביישוב בית-אריה המסכמת יחד עם תמונות מרהיבות את החידושים בתחום. נק' מפגש: צומת שילת (על כביש 443 לכיוון ירושלים) בשעה 16:00. ההרצאה בשעה 19:30. * יום שני הבא, יט באייר (29.4) - תנ"ך, מים ומחילות מסתור בין בית אל לפסגות - טיול למשפחות ברכבים פרטיים עם קטעי הליכה. נצא לסיור באתר "פסגת יעקב" שביישוב בית-אל - נבקר במעין, במערת בית-הבד, בחדר המסתור ונספר את סיפור חלום יעקב. נעצור לרחיצה והתרעננות בעין תות. נבקר באתר הכפר הקדום ("העי") בפסגות שם נזחל במחילת המסתור המובילה למערה המסתורית. נק' מפגש: שער היישוב בית-אל בשעה 10:30. סיום בשעה 15:00. בעקבות האביב והכרמל - סיור לחג הביכורים thumb|300px|ימין|בקעת בית נטופה אָבִיב קָלוּי בָּאֵשׁ גֶּרֶשׂ כַּרְמֶל תַּקְרִיב אֵת מִנְחַת בִּכּוּרֶיךָ מצווה התורה , מהו האביב ומהו הכרמל? מסלול הסיור כולל הקפת בקעת נטופה בנסיעה דרך עילבון ועראבה, חציית הבקעה ונסיעה בדרך הנוף על הר תורען עם תצפית נהדרת על ההצפה!, מסלול הליכה קצר וקליל (כ 45 דקות) ביער קק"ל מפסגת הר תורען לבית העלמין של מצפה נטופה, הכנת המאכל התנכי "כרמל" (בערבית – פריכה) וחזרה ברכבים לנקודת ההתחלה. מדריך יצחק תור מתי? יום ו' טז אייר – 26.4 שעה 10.00 משך הטיול כ5 שעות נקודת מפגש בתחנת האוטובוס של מצפה נטופה לכוון צפת\ עמיעד. הרשמה מראש חובה * סיורים נוספים בגליל בימי ששי ציורי חברון מהעלון לשבת מעייני הישועה thumb|650px|מרכז thumb|650px| מרכז =העלון הבא= * יפורסם לקראת סוף השבוע - לכבוד ל"ג בעומר -->